Come se non fosse stato amore
by loritakitochan
Summary: Un uomo,una donna...un'amore? Una passione nata da un malinteso sboccia in qualcosa di importante. Ma l'amore è una pianticella tenera e delicata che può morire facilmente. L'importante e non negare i sentimenti e non far come se non fosse stato amore...
1. Prologo

Epilogo

-Anche un luna park può essere triste,strano non ci avevo mai fatto caso-

il cielo,era tra il grigio e il nero,la pioggia scendeva fredda e pungente.Su le giostre non c'era nessuno,tutto sembrava abbandonato

-così diverso della volta scorsa...- disse lui senza quasi muovere le labbra ,il tono era grave e pieno di rimpianto.

Un tono stranamente amaro, per un giovane uomo.

L'uomo stava sotto la pioggia da un po, senza ombrello incurante del freddo e della gente che lo guardava curiosa.

-Un uomo sotto la pioggia,un uomo con il cuore spezzato sotto la pioggia,che cliché- sorrise ironico, ma il sorriso era senza la minima allegria e ben presto lasciò spazio ad un ghigno amaro.

Un ghigno che contrastava con la bellezza dei tratti decisi e virili del volto.

Ben più di una ragazza si era infatti voltata ad ammirarlo.Solo, immobile e bagnato non passava di certo inosservato.

Forse per i capelli, leggermente più lunghi della media, che incorniciavano il bel viso, oppure per i muscoli che si intravedevano attraverso la camicia bagnata...o forse per l'aria piena di dolore e infelicità che emanava.

L'espressione di un uomo che viene perseguitato dal rimorso.

Il suo rimorso era una donna, anzi una semi-donna, una ragazza dolce e selvaggia, timida e estrosa, monella e innocente...

-Innocente, si questo lo era prima che incontrasse il lupo cattivo- il pensiero di lei, di loro due, lo colpì improvviso.

Faceva male,molto male e non aveva la forza di affrontarlo. Non oggi,non lì.

Gettò un ultimo sguardo alla ruota gigante.

Andò via con la consapevolezza di aver rovinato tante,troppe cose, con la consapevolezza che fuggiva come un vigliacco.

Ma attraversando la strada , si fermò e osservando il luna park si chiese che cosa lei facesse in quel momento e se mai lui avrebbe pensato ad un luna park come luogo di divertimento.

Ne dubitava.

Improvvisamente sentì il freddo, deciso si incamminò per la via di casa cercando di lasciare il passato alle sue spalle, aveva molte cose da sbrigare

fine

e si un'altra storia...e di sicuro sapete già su cui scriverò...XD  
lo so sono poco originale!  
cosa ne pensate? non tenetelo per voi scrivetemelo (sono spudorata!;D)  
ciaui


	2. Buon compleanno Shigure

1.Capitolo

Buon compleanno Shigure!

Shigure si guardò intorno.Tokyo- Giappone- la sua patria.  
Erano passati dodici anni, dall'ultima volta che era stato in Giappone, e seppure lui non fosse un romantico,o almeno non si definiva tale, non poté evitare di avere gli occhi umidi.  
L'aeroporto era affollato, gente di tutte le nazionalità vociferavano in un intruglio di lingue.  
Presto lui riuscì a dare a fuoco la sua attenzione su la lingua che veniva parlata di più, la lingua della sua gioventù  
-Oh, caspita,manco avessi ottant'anni- si derise -E meglio che vada a prendere le valigie!-  
S'incamminò,odiava aspettare per i bagagli, ma l'attesa gli fu addolcita da una prorompente bellezza con un décolleté vertiginoso.  
- La natura alle volte è molto generosa - pensò cercando di guardare la ragazza negli occhi,cosa davvero ardua!  
-Adesso parto all'arre bangio!- con l'istinto di un predatore Shigure riconobbe che la preda era pronta per essere divorata, le occhiate di lei gridavano di si...  
"Shigure!? " la voce che guastò i suoi piani apparteneva ad un uomo della sua stessa età.  
La ragazza sembrava indecisa su cui mangiare con gli occhi,il nuovo arrivato era leggermente più alto di Shigure, aveva i capelli neri corti e gli occhi verdi acqua.  
Alto e snello con l'andatura decisa e un volto severo, queste cose facevano di Hatori Sohma un uomo molto ambito e corteggiato.  
A differenza di Shigure non aveva avuto neppure un'occhiata per la ragazza, che li fissava estasiata.  
"Hatori, ragazzo mio quando sei cresciuto!" scherzò lui.  
L'altro sorrise e lo abbracciò impacciato.  
"Quando tempo e passato!" esclamarono in coro,scoppiando a ridere.  
Entrambi si riconobbero nelle risate, che avevano scambiato così spesso da piccoli.  
"Vedo che i bagagli sono già arrivati,possiamo andare ho la macchina parcheggiata qua fuori..." come sempre Hatori non era il tipo da sprecare tempo.  
Si fecero strada, guardandosi curiosi a vicenda, erano cresciuti entrambi in questi 12 anni.

"Come ci si sente a tornare in patria?" il tono di Hatori era leggero ed interessato mentre metteva in moto la BMW nera, immergendosi ben presto nel traffico.  
"Strano, anche rivedendoti fa un certo effetto, niente a che vedere con lo scambio di mail..."  
I due uomini si erano "riscoperti" da poco, da quando la fidanzata di Hatori Kana, aveva mostrato ad Hatori un romanzo scritto da un giovane dal nome familiare...  
Hatori mosso a curiosità scopri che quel Shigure Sohma altri non era che suo cugino ex compagno di giochi, e poco dopo riuscì a rintracciarlo.  
Tra i due si era instaurata subito la vecchia amicizia e Shigure aveva deciso ,dopo un breve scambio di e-mail, di venire.  
"E domani compi anche gli anni" aggiunse Hatori svoltando  
"Wow,te ne sei ricordato!Chi l'avrebbe mai detto!" Shigure guardava il paesaggio come se volesse impararlo a memoria.  
"Be ciò pensato e ti ho fatto anche un regalo" Hatori capiva la nostalgia del amico.  
"Cosa?" Shigure era molto curioso, da bambini Hatori aveva conosciuto i suoi gusti, ma 12 anni dopo?  
"Una cosa che ti piacerà" -almeno spero...-  
"Be ci sono tante cose che mi piacciono" -Sopratutto le donne-  
"E le donne sono in cima,mi sembra" Hatori **aveva **notato le occhiate alla donna di prima.  
Hatori sapeva leggere i pensieri?? "Puoi scommetterci, ma Hatori si può sapere dove andiamo di bello, mi pare che stiamo uscendo da Tokyo!"  
"Passeremo il week end nella nostra casa sul lago, te ne ricordi?" Hatori sapeva quando piacesse la casa a Shigure  
"Hatori,sei un mito!" si Hatori lo conosceva ancora bene.

La giornata era particolarmente bella, il cielo di un profondo turchese, l'aria calda e carezzevole...  
-Il famoso autunno giapponese- si ricordò Shigure, -Tee,dolci,feste-  
La casa era un po più piccola di quando lui ricordasse, ma il panorama era ancora più bello.  
Rimase immerso sei ricordi felici,prima del tradimento,prima che la sua famiglia si frantumasse...il suo sguardo si rattristò.  
"Allora Shigure cosa vogliamo fare,uscire?" chiese Hatori allontanando i brutti ricordi "Di sicuro sei stanco e vuoi dormire no?"  
"No non voglio dormire adesso,allora domani sarò distrutto,vorrei rinfrescarmi e uscire un po" "C'è ancora quel vecchio locale,qui vicino?"  
"Be,sei tu il gran viaggiatore,devi sapere quello che fai...si c'è ancora,e il sake non è male.Allora facciamo una doccia e andiamo"  
"Oh Hatori caro,mi dispiace deluderti,ma non voglio fare la doccia con te!" scherzò Shigure  
"Ne io con te,la casa è stata rinnovata e ci sono ben tre stanze da bagno,due della quale all'occidentale e una tradizionale"l'informò "Ho messo i tuoi bagagli nella stanza delle malve, vuoi svuotare le valige?"  
"No,lo farò dopo,tra mezz'ora sono pronto" Shigure odiava disfare le valige!  
Puntuali i due ragazzi uscirono a "bagnarsi la bocca" come diceva Shigure. I due ricordarono gli anni passati insieme.  
Hatori parlò poco di se.Raccontò del suo studio,di Kana e della sua sorellina. Volle sentire la vita più avventurosa di Shigure,dei suoi libri,dei viaggi e del film che intendevano trarre da un suo libro.  
La serata trascorse piacevole,tra cibi tradizionali (a richiesta di Shigure),sake e risate.  
Erano passate le dieci quando Shigure si accorse che Hatori era molto stanco,i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero.  
"Hatori,da quando non dormi?" chiese spontaneo  
"Be do 60 ore,credo" fu la risposta  
"Cosa?!" Shigure non ci poteva credere  
"Ho avuto un servizio di riserva,e dopo sono venuto a prenderti"  
"Ma sei scemo?Adesso si va a casa a fare la nanna" disse alzandosi  
"Ma..." cominciò Hatori" "Niente ma... e guido io" lo interruppe lui.  
Hatori era un po imbarazzato,ma andò a letto senza fare storie.  
Shigure stese un po fuori, accese una sigaretta,guardò il cielo, uguale e diverso da quello canadese.  
A mezzanotte canticchiò un "tanti auguri a me" e decise di andare a letto.

Arrivato nella sua stanza Shigure non poté credere ai suoi occhi, sul letto c'era una donna!  
- E le donne sono in cima..." ricordò le parole di Hatori  
-Che mi venga un colpo, Hatori mi ha regalato una notte con una squillo?- non immaginava Hatori fosse così libertino!  
Avvicinandosi si accorse che non era proprio una donna bensì una ragazza, una bella ragazza da i lucidi capelli neri e una pelle candida e dall'aspetto setoso.  
Shigure si leccò le labbra improvvisamente aride guardandole le cosce lasciate scoperte dalla corta camicia da notte rosa.  
-Una camicia con dei fiocchetti,hanno pensato davvero a tutto!- sorrise  
Il seno non era uno dei più abbondanti che lui avesse mai visto,ma sembrava perfetto,  
-caro,amico mio, mi conosci meglio di quanto tu creda- mormorò a voce bassa  
Si svestì e decise di "sfogliare" il suo regalo...  
Slegò i fiocchi delle bretelle e denudò il seno della bella addormentata, i capezzoli color rosa antico s'irrigidirono, Shigure non resistette e baciò e leccò entrambi i seni.  
La bella mugolió qualcosa ma non si svegliò, divertito Shigure continuò ad accarezzarla, aveva avuto ragione la pelle era morbida quando la seta.  
-Cara mia hai davvero un sonno pesante...-

-Di nuovo un sogno erotico- pensava la ragazza, - un sogno erotico molto realistico...-  
Ultimamente aveva spesso di questi sogni.  
Kagura, la sua migliore amica sosteneva che aveva a che fare con la mancanza di un ragazzo.  
Un ragazzo... non è che lei non volesse un ragazzo, ma quelli che aveva conosciuto l'avevano lasciata indifferente.  
Non che lei avesse una vasta conoscenza di ragazzi/uomini, suo fratello era sempre stato iperprotettivo, e la situazione era peggiorata da quando era morto il padre.  
Così a sedici anni non le restavano altro che romanzi d'amore e fantasie...anche se lei non aveva avuto mai una fantasia così vivida.  
Le sensazioni erano fantastiche!  
-Non devo svegliarmi,allora finisce tutto...-

La bella non sembrava aver voglia di svegliarsi, ma il suo corpo reagiva fortemente alle sue carezze ed ai baci...  
Shigure era certo che lei lo volesse, l'accarezzo tra le gambe e sentì che era bagnata...  
"Be esistono modi peggiori per essere svegliata..." ridacchiò e detto questo le allargò le gambe e dopo essersi infilato un profillatico, spinse il suo pene dentro lei.  
Ben presto si accorse di aver lacerato una barriera, la ragazza sotto di lui gemette dal dolore...  
"Una vergine??"

Il contrasto tra un bel sogno e il dolore lacerante era enorme.  
-Fa male! una fantasia non dovrebbe fare male!-  
Aprì gli occhi e vide un uomo su di lei, dentro di lei,l'uomo aveva la faccia stupita.  
Lei conosceva quella faccia!  
Ma che cosa faceva? Aprì la bocca per protestare, ma lui ne approfittò per baciarla.  
Un lungo bacio appassionato come non ne aveva mai ricevuti prima, se non fosse stato per il dolore, le sarebbe piaciuto.  
Il suo "Mi fai male!" era così debole che lui non la sentì...

"Shhh, piccola fra poco non sentirai più dolore"  
Shigure era stato preso alla sprovvista, una squillo vergine?  
Aveva sentito che in Giappone scolarette si vendevano a uomini d'affari etc., ma vendere la "prima volta"?  
-Hatori l'avrà pagata profumatamente!- caro vecchio Hatori...  
Si fermò per darle il tempo di riprendersi e cominciò a muoversi delicatamente, non smettendo di baciarla e accarezzarla.  
Timida la ragazza aveva iniziato a rispondere ai suoi baci, i suoi fianchi si muovevano ritmicamente sotto di lui,in più era così stretta...Shigure ci provava, ma non sapeva fino a quando avrebbe resistito...  
"Sei bellissima" gemette lui

Mai avrebbe pensato di provare tanto piacere dopo l'acuto dolore di prima.  
Mai avrebbe pensato di fare l'amore con uno sconosciuto...e di provarne piacere!  
Forse non era normale, forse era una pervertita!  
-Dio mio se lo sapesse mio fratello!- pensò ansimando, ma ben presto non riuscì a immaginare più niente immersa in un orgasmo che squassava il suo corpo.

Anche il suo amante era vicino all'orlo del piacere.  
Che la ragazza godesse,benché fosse la sua prima volta lo inorgogliva.  
La pelle della ragazza era deliziosamente rosea,i grandi occhi scuri socchiusi, il suo respiro veloce...era stupenda!  
Sentire i suoi spasmi e i suoi gemiti, eccitava al massimo Shigure che raggiunse il suo orgasmo e si lasciò cadere sul corpo della ragazza.  
"Sei il più bel regalo di compleanno che abbia mai avuto!" le ansimò all'orecchio per poi cadere addormentato.  
Il lungo volo, l'alcool e il sesso l'avevano affaticato.

"Regalo?" domandò lei, per accorgersi che lui dormiva.  
Le ci vollero cinque minuti, che le sembrarono un'eternità, per liberarsi del corpo su di lei.  
Si alzò dolorante,accese la luce principale,finalmente poté guardare bene il suo amante.  
Nella fotografia le era apparso già attraente, ma dal vivo era molto più bello.  
"Shigure Sohma,il mio primo amante" gustò il suono delle sue parole, arrossì.  
Notò il sangue che macchiava le lenzuola, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a spostare Shigure da sola, domani le avrebbe cambiate.  
Era meglio cambiare stanza, non sapeva se Hatori fosse in casa, ma non voleva rischiare.  
Prese il suo borsone, baciò Shigure sulla fronte e spense le luci prima di uscire.  
Dopo aver fatto la doccia, si infilò una camicia da notte e aperto il suo diario cominciò a scrivere.  
"Caro diario non crederai mai e poi mai cosa è successo questa notte, be questo mattino per essere precisi, la mezzanotte è passata da un pezzo..., be per farla breve, non sono più una bambina,bensì una donna!  
Ho fatto l'amore con Shigure Sohma, lo scrittore amico di Hatori...  
Be adesso sono stanca morta, ma domani...no oggi ...be più tardi... scriverò di più! "  
posò la penna e dormì quasi subito.

fine primo capitolo

Uhi,questo è il mio primo lemon/lime o limoncello XD  
Che ve ne pare? Chi era il "regalo" di Shigure?  
La storia è ambientata in un universo alternativo,i nomi e i caratteri sono gli stessi di Fruits basket,ma la maledizione non esiste.  
grazie a nihal93,che ha scoperto un'errore nel prologo (chiamato da me epilogo!)...come vedete ho bisogno di un beta!  
ciaui


	3. Il regalo

Capitolo 2

Il regalo

L'indomani Shigure fu svegliato da un raggio di sole.  
Si sentiva molto bene,meravigliosamente bene,non c'è niente di meglio di una bella ragazza...  
_ Bella ragazza_?  
Questo pensiero lo svegliò del tutto. Aprì gli occhi e si girò su un lato,della bella addormentata non c'era nessuna traccia.  
Che fosse stato un bel sogno,alimentato dalla stanchezza e dal sake?  
"Al diavolo non può essere stato una fantasia erotica!" disse confuso,poi notò le macchie di sangue.  
"Allora non è stato un sogno" sorrise deliziato "ed era anche una vergine...dovrò ringraziare Hatori!"  
-E sopratutto devo smettere di parlare ad alta voce,Hatori penserà che sono impazzito...Chi sa dové la Bella!-  
Si guardò intorno, la camera sembrava diversa dal giorno prima,invece delle malve la stanza era tappezzata con un tappeto a camelie.  
"Da dove vengono fuori queste camelie?" non poté evitare di esclamare.  
Decise di andare da Hatori,aveva un sacco di domande...

Arrivato alla stanza di pranzo trovò una tovaglia bandita a festa,con fiori,frutti,leccornie e un Hatori sorridente  
"Buon compleanno,Shigure" l'abbracciò  
"Wow Hatori,come hai fatto tutto da solo!" Shigure era commosso, che bella cosa era avere una famiglia!  
"Be,non proprio,ho avuto l'aiutino di una piccola fata" abbassò la voce "sii gentile con lei,è una tua grande ammiratrice,è venuta ieri sera per vederti"  
"Sono sempre gentile con le fate che preparano la mia colazione!" -che cosa aveva detto una fata? forse una vecchia cameriera?no,aveva detto scuola- Shigure non era tanto sicuro.  
"Hatori,non so se la zuppa di miso mi è venuta bene" la voce apparteneva ad una ragazza che si avvicinava  
"Oh Tesoro,ancora troppo sale!" esclamò Hatori divertito  
"Che cosa significa _ancora!" _strillò la ragazza stizzita.  
Capelli neri lucenti, pelle candida,labbra rosse...  
-Che mi venga un colpo- la ragazza squillo!  
La ragazza si fermò,e arrossì  
"Shigure,ti posso presentare la mia sorellina.Shigure questa è Akito Sohma ,per oggi la nostra cuoca e futuro capo della famiglia.Akito questo è Shigure in carne ed ossa come ti ho promesso.Akito è una tua grande ammiratrice,ha letto i tuoi libri e ha marinato la scuola per prepararti la colazione,cosa che non approvo..."  
"Ci mancherebbe che tu approvassi qualche cosa che faccio io,noiosone" sospirò lei "Ciao Shigure,tanti auguri,spero che la zuppa di miso salata ti piaccia" continuò,ma con gli occhi diceva - Non dire niente-  
Akito,sorella,capo famiglia...oh mio Dio!  
Shigure sbiancò,si sentì quasi male, che cosa aveva fatto?  
Una cosa era certa,Hatori non l'aveva di certo spedita tra le sue lenzuola.  
"Shigure,ti senti male?" il colorito strano e le loro smorfie non erano passati inosservati  
"No, ho avuto soltanto soltanto un piccolo giramento di testa" Hatori lo fece sedere a capo tavola.  
_ Che cosa ho fatto?  
_

"Akito,quanti anni hai?" -Mio Dio fai che non sia minorenne!- chiese mentre mangiavano  
"Ne ho compiuto sedici lo scorso Luglio" rispose lei  
-Colpito ad affondato,una sedicenne...sedicenne? come poteva avere Hatori una sorella di sedici anni?Lei doveva essere nata quando lui aveva nove anni,ma allora come mai non ne aveva sentito parlare prima?  
"So che cosa pensi,sono la sorella adottiva di Hatori. I miei genitori Akira e Ren, sono morti quando ero ancora piccola,dopo sono stata data in affidamento a mamma e papà." disse un po esitante,mentre Hatori faceva una faccia tipo -ne parliamo dopo-  
"Questo spiega un po di cose..." aveva sentito parlare di Akira e di Ren "Tutto è molto delizioso" vide lei arrossire.  
Immagini della sera prima affollarono la sua testa,lei nuda sotto di lui...  
"Bene,Akito si è data da fare,e dalle cinque che è in cucina" scherzò Hatori  
"Grazie Akito" e non solo per il cibo...  
"Shigure oggi sei un po strano,sei ancora stanco?Vuoi riposarti ancora un po?" chiese Hatori premuroso  
Gli dava la possibilità di fuggire "Si forse è meglio se vado un attimo in camera mia." -camera mia...- "A,Hatori,io ho la stanza delle camelie,o sbaglio"  
"No,ieri hai messo i tuoi bagagli nella stanza delle malve,la stanza delle camelie è la stanza di Aki" Hatori lo guardava in modo strano "Hai dormito nella stanza delle camelie?Ma allora..."  
"Fratellone,ieri non ho dormito nella stanza delle camelie,ma in quella delle magnolie.Appena sono arrivata ieri ho visto i bagagli nella stanza è ho deciso di andare da un'altra parte"  
-Mente-,pensò Shigure. Era sicuro di aver messo i suoi bagagli nella stanza delle malve...  
-Oh,mio Dio.Naturalmente tutto faceva senso. Aveva confuso le stanze!Lei non lo aspettava vogliosa,ma dormiva semplicemente nella sua stanza,in pratica aveva violentato la ragazza...-  
"Meno male che te ne sei accorta,allora avresti avuto una sorpresa" il tono di Hatori era molto più rilassato "Shigure,confondere malve con camelie...be eri stanco...Comunque piccolina,a che ora sei arrivata ieri?"  
"Verso le dieci,mia ha accompagnato Shigehito..." Akito sapeva quello che stava per arrivare,e non fu delusa.  
"Akito,ti ho detto mille volte che non devi andare in macchina con dei ragazzi,sopratutto la sera!Con tutti i pervertiti che girano in torno,una ragazza deve stare attenta.Abbiamo un'autista,perché sei dovuta partire con quel poco di buono"  
Shigure conosceva Hatori da sempre,erano stati amici d'infanzia,ma non aveva mai visto Hatori cosí arrabbiato.  
-Caspiterina,deve essere un fratello molto severo...Se sa quello che ho fatto ieri sera mi uccide"  
"...Inoltre mia cara,saresti dovuta venire oggi pomeriggio con le cameriere e l'autista,ma tu hai dovuto fare di testa tua..."  
"Perdonami fratellone" disse lei ironica "sono stata una bambina cattiva,dovrò andare a letto senza cena?"  
"Non so cosa fare con te,scusami Shigure,ma Akito è una piccola peste!" disse accarezzandole i capelli come se lei fosse un cagnolino.  
"Smettila di trattarmi come se fossi un bebè.Sei un maschilista impossibile,provo pena per la povera Kana! E adesso vado a riordinare la cucina,cosa che otterrà il tuo appoggio" e con questo uscii.  
"Pubertà" disse Hatori semplicemente "Mi dispiace davvero.Quell'idiota di Shigehito ha vent'anni e ci prova con Akito,quando lo vedo..." c'era una minaccia tra le sue parole.  
"Comunque non ti ho ancora dato il tuo regalo!Questo è per te." gli porse un pacchetto  
Shigure l'aprì,era un guantone da baseball,lesse le firme su di esso.  
"Sono i Tōkyō Yakult Swallows! L'intera squadra!Io,io..." Shigure era senza parole,la sua squadra preferita di sempre.  
"Grazie" voleva dire tante cose,ma non sapeva cosa  
"È stato un piacere" Hatori era felice,capiva quello che Shigure _non poteva dire _"E adesso va nella tua stanza,ti devi riposare.Si vede che Akito stravede per te,se eri un'altro ti avrebbe cacciato dalla sua stanza a calci!"_  
"_Allora mi trasferisco in un'altra stanza" e cominciò ad uscire  
"Shigure" lo chiamò Hatori  
"Si?" si girò  
"È bello averti qui" disse semplicemente  
"È bello essere qui" rispose lui

Shigure si sentiva come un cane.  
Hatori lo trattava come un fratello e lui aveva violentato la sua sorella minorenne per cui lui,e questo l'avrebbe visto anche un cieco,stravedeva.  
Akito.La bella addormentata si chiamava Akito,l'aveva coperto.  
Perché? Doveva parlare con lei, appena e se, Hatori li avrebbe lasciati soli...  
Trovò le valigie nella stanza delle malve dove li aveva lasciati,si sdraiò sul letto,aveva tante su cui riflettere.  
Ad un tratto bussarono alla porta.  
Di sicuro Hatori "Avanti"  
"Shigure"...

fine secondo capitolo


	4. You said it best,when you say nothing at

Capitolo 3

You said it best,when you say nothing at all...

"Shigure" la voce non apparteneva di certo ad Hatori.  
Shigure era sorpreso,ma non troppo, Akito dava l'impressione di essere una ragazza sveglia e decisa.  
"Akito" rispose semplicemente -vediamo quello che dirà-  
Akito chiuse la porta dietro di se e iniziò "Ieri sera era il contrario" e vedendo lo sguardo confuso di lui aggiunse "Io ero sdraiata sul letto e tu entravi"  
"Accipicchia,sei una che va subito al sodo,non è vero?" esclamò lui,compiaciuto dal suo atteggiamento.  
"Diciamo di si...posso sedermi?"  
"Come capo famiglia non hai bisogno di chiedere" la stuzzicò lui  
"Vuoi dire che come capo famiglia,mi appartiene tutto e tutti?Hatori di sicuro non la pensa cosí..." prese graziosamente posto nella poltrona vicina e lo guardò.  
Shigure notò che il suo sorriso era nervoso e tirato.  
Ma ciò nonostante Shigure voleva provocarla "Hatori diceva che sei una mia fan"  
"Si lo sono" fu la disarmante risposta. Ad un tratto Shigure si sentì colpevole,sapeva che la ragazza voleva parlare su "la loro notte" e lui la stuzzicava crudelmente.  
"Sono un'idiota,scusami"  
"Di niente" il sorriso questa volta riuscì.  
"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo,credimi non intendevo...cioè non sapevo chi fossi un rega...be come posso spiegarti..."  
"Tu credevi che fossi il tuo regalo di compleanno"  
O era molto intelligente,oppure una maga.  
"Lo so perché me lo hai detto tu,dopo che..." arrossì ma continuò coraggiosamente "...dopo l'atto sessuale"  
"Hahaha" Shigure si mise a ridere forte.  
"Per favore Shigure,Hatori ci sentirà!" esclamò lei spaventata.  
Il nome di Hatori bastò per dissipare come d'incanto l'ilarità di Shigure .  
"Certo, scusami.Allora,si dicevo... Mi sembravi una squillo"  
"Una squillo io? Ma perché?"  
"Mi sono confuso con le stanze e appena ti ho visto con quella camicina da notte...Ero stanco e avevo bevuto,ma tutto questo non mi scusa." e prima che lui potesse aggiungere qualcosa,parlò lei  
"Non ti deve dispiacere" disse diventando rossa.Shigure constatò che lei era ancora più bella quando arrossiva. "Avevo intenzione di perdere al più presto la mia verginità"  
"Porco cane!Al povero Hatori verrebbe un colpo."  
Il volto della ragazza si oscurò ad un tratto "Oh,ho sedici anni in Giappone si ci può sposare a sedici anni!Hatori non vuole ammettere che io sia cresciuta.Sono una donna e tanto oramai è successo e non si può cambiare.Hai dormito con me e... a me è piaciuto" ammise la ragazza "Questa storia riguarda soltanto noi due,Hatori non lo deve sapere!"  
"Il nostro piccolo segreto?"  
"Il _nostro_ segreto.Piccolo o grande che sia"  
"Wow!"  
E finalmente i due diedero sfogo all'imbarazzo e la insicurezza,ridendo.  
"Adesso ti lascio riposare,scusami per il disturbo" si alzò e stava per uscire  
"Akito" la ragazza si voltò  
"Si?"  
"È stato un'onore essere stato il tuo primo amante"  
La ragazza non sapeva cosa dire,optò per la risposta più banale "Prego" e con questo scappò dalla stanza.La coscienza di Shigure non era bianca come la neve, ma almeno era un po più sollevata.  
"Che ragazza!" disse lui con ammirazione.Se lei non fosse stata la sorella di Hatori...allora Shigure avrebbe approfondito volentieri la loro "conoscenza". Shigure chiuse gli occhi e dormì.  
"Hey dormiglione,svegliati!" Shigure avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere svegliato da Akito,possibilmente nella sua camicina da notte con i fiocchetti.Invece a disturbare il suo sonno era Hatori, non un'alternativa invitante per Shigure...  
"Ok,ok,mi sto alzando"  
"Bene è già ora di pranzo.Akito ha scoperto il suo lato casalinga." sorrise al cugino "Deve essere _orrendo_ avere dei fans,non è vero?"  
"Be..."  
"Fino a quando lei si limita a riempirti di cibo,non ho niente in contrario.Basta che lei non si trasformi in una groupie" rise Hatori  
Shigure si sforzò a ridere -Se lui sapesse...- "Be non mi dispiacerebbe avere dei groupie,ma caro Ha-san sono soltanto uno scrittore,non una rock star"  
Shigure aveva sempre avuto fortuna con le donne, ma dopo essere diventato famoso si era ritrovato con una suola di donne ai suoi piedi.  
-Donne!- "Andiamo Hatori,non si deve lasciare aspettare le signore"  
"Ok,dopo di te"  
"Grazie gentile signore" e ridendo si fecero strada  
Il pranzo era delizioso,Akito aveva preparato un Oden,una tipica zuppa giapponese.  
"Non sai quanto mi sia mancata la cucina giapponese.All' estero non trovi gran che oltre al sushi." e mangiò con gusto la seconda porzione.  
Hatori era divertito e Akito lottava per non arrossire.  
-Shigure è così...bello, intelligente e per niente 'è diverso dagli altri...-  
"Akito vuoi sposarmi?" -Fantastica a letto e in cucina...-  
-Oh,mio Dio fammi morire adesso,adesso all'apice della mia felicità...- Akito era emozionata anche se sapeva che lui scherzava  
"Dici questo perché non hai mai assaggiato il suo curry...credimi si trattava più di tentato omicidio che di cibo" rise lui  
"Hatori!" certe volte avrebbe volentieri buttato un vaso sulla sua testa dura.Shigure rideva,rideva su di lei? -Quanto ride è ancora più affascinante- e rise insieme a i due,non si poteva comportare da bambina se no Shigure l'avrebbe disprezzata.  
"Un giorno devi prepararmi questo 'curry- assassino'"  
"Se vuoi lo preparo stasera" rispose pronta lei  
"Se..."  
"Mi dispiace,ma stasera Shigure e io siamo fuori"  
"Ah!" Akito era delusa  
"Si,'Ah'.E tu mia bella vedi di fare i compiti.Marinare la scuola è già abbastanza brutto,per stavolta ho chiuso un occhio,ma non intendo tollerare che tu non faccia i tuoi compiti.Sei peggiorata in Giapponese classico!"  
"Va bene padrone,ma il Giapponese classico non è e non sarà mai la mia materia preferita"  
"Io adoro il Giapponese classico" disse Shigure  
"Si ti è piaciuto sin da piccolo" ricordò Hatori  
"Ho frequentato dei corsi universitari all'Estero...se vuoi Akito ti posso dare una mano" gli sfuggì prima che l'allarme nel suo cervello potesse scattare.  
Due voci discutevano nella sua testa -_Shigure mi sembrava che avevi deciso di tenerti lontano da lei- _e la secondatentava di difendersi_ -Ma tanto non credo che lei accetterà!-  
_"Shigure credevo che volessi rilassarti e cominciare un romanzo,non avrai il tempo e i nervi per tentare di insegnare qualcosa ad Akito..."  
"Sei un mostro!Shigure credimi non sono un'idiota!" -_Prima una squillo adesso un'idiota...andiamo migliorando!_- Akito avrebbe schiaffeggiato volentieri Hatori.  
"Ma ti pare!Ho un metodo di scrittura tutto mio,sono convinto che insegnare qualcosa ad Akito mi inspirerà" _-Shigure stai ragionando con i tuoi organi sessuali!-  
_Ancora una volta la sua lingua era stata più veloce del suo cervello.Aveva deciso di tenere le mani a posto,ma la curiosità di vedere come Akito avrebbe reagito era troppo forte.  
"Grazie accetto volentieri,cercherò di non deludere le tue aspettative" rispose lei guardandolo negli occhi.  
-_Mi sta sfidando?_- si chiese Shigure divertito.  
Qualcosa disturbava Hatori,anche se non sapeva dire cosa.Era come se lui fosse l'unico a non capire,ma decise che qualunque cosa fosse, non doveva essere _cosi_ importante.  
Pensò al programma di quella sera.Kana voleva presentare una ragazza a Shigure,Hatori era sicuro che tra poco tempo Shigure non avrebbe avuto più tempo per dare lezioni...Hatori nascose un risolino dietro la sua salvietta.  
"Be avevo pensato di ingaggiare una studentessa,ma visto che Shigure e così gentile..." Hatori era sicuro che conoscendo Shigure,la cotta di Akito sarebbe svanita come nebbia al sole.

I tre sparecchiarono e sistemarono la cucina insieme.  
"Adesso Shigure e io faremo una passeggiata,tu fai i compiti da brava" Akito alzò gli occhi al cielo, di solito trovava Hatori in versione mamma molto divertente,ma venire trattata da poppante davanti all'uomo su cui voleva fare colpo...non era per niente buffo!Ma Akito decise di fare i compiti senza protestare.  
Akito era una ragazza intelligente e finì i compiti velocemente.  
I ragazzi fecero una lunga passeggiata e nonostante i morsi di coscienza Shigure trovò la giornata stupenda,anche se si accorgeva di pensare spesso ad Akito.  
L'ora di uscire si avvicinò in un batti baleno quando tornarono a casa trovarono Akito addormentata tra i suoi libri.  
"Be almeno ha fatto i compiti" e sorrise.Il sorriso era tenero come quello di un padre.  
Prese la ragazza tra le sue braccia, e la portò nella sua stanza,ignaro che la sua bambina fosse una donna...grazie a Shigure.  
-_Akito o qualcun'altra,ho solamente bisogno di una donna,niente di più- _Tanto se aveva imparato qualcosa dalla vita era che le donne erano in fondo tutte uguali.

fine capitolo


End file.
